Forbidden Love
by Devilzzz
Summary: When Jessie is taken care by Dumbledore her father, after the tragic murder of her mother, Marie, things get awkward and sweet between her and a known student in Hogwarts


Dumbledore didn't know when he had cried so much unless you counted when he finally let pregnant Marie run through the rain and go to America, leaving his love life torn and his tears never stopping or forgotten. The tears were invisible to the Hogwarts eye, although he found it very hard to survive.  
  
Marie Lanes. Beautiful, talented and smart. She was absolutely gorgeous in every way, physical and emotional. Speaking of emotional, thats how she was when she found out she was pregnant. Everything had been a blur and she had finally been able to tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore was devastated. For his father, Christan disliked Marie's family, who were all in slytherin except Marie had managed someway to get into Griffindor.  
  
Dumbledore's mother, Jessica, had helped Marie escape from her family which wanted to kill the baby after it was born. Jessica was very helpful and kind, and Dumbledore knew that Marie had always named the baby Jessica or Jessie or something similiar. It didn't matter about the past though. Jessie was in Dumbledore's arms, unable to stop crying. "How did she die, dear?" Dumbledore finally managed to ask.  
  
"Her crazy father..got loose...mental..he killed her..I found her, and I didn't know what to do except call the police...thats guards that take people away to prisons, father. Anyway, I took a train to Hogwarts as fast as I could. They thought I was a muggle because I wasn't already inside Hogwarts...oh father! It was dreadful!"  
  
"Quite down, Jessie. You'll live with me and Hogwarts then."  
  
"Really?" asked Jessie, wiping away her tears. Dumbledore nodded. "Since your my daughter, I am going to put you into Gryffindor..." he didn't finish his sentence, but Jessie finished it for him. "Like mother...like mother..."  
  
***  
  
"I am Harry, thats Hermoine, and thats Ron." said Harry Potter, shaking Jessie's hand as she arrived at the Gryffindor table. "Nice to meet you." she finally managed to choke out. She sat down and said nothing else. She felt someone watching her and turned her head. A blonde haired boy was shifting eyes with her and slightly smiling.  
  
Jessie tried to look away, but she felt a tingle go up and down her spine and she looked back into the blonde haired boy who was pretending to eat his lunch. Taking her eyes of him was hard work, but finally Jessie nudged Hermoine and asked, "Who's the hot blonde in the Slytherin table?"  
  
Hermoine's milk poured out of her mouth. "Hot blonde? Are you crazy? That's Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"So?" she said, obviously not getting the point. Hermoine shook Jessie's shoulders. "I am telling you don't hang around him. He's bad news. He'll ruin your life, he always finds a way trust me. You should know that since Dumbledore's your father."  
  
"Well I don't know my father very much, thank you. And I advice you to stay out of my buisness. All I asked was a simple question, a simple answer. I don't need your help!" Jessie said her cheeks flaring with embarrasment and disgust.  
  
***  
  
They had tried their best to be nice to her, and she had rejected the offer and gone on and lived her life on her own. "Hi." she muttered to the blonde haired guy just as he was about to go into the common room.  
  
"Oh hey. Jessica is it?" he asked nicely enough, smiling.  
  
"Jessie. Your Draco?" she asked.  
  
Draco Malfoy nodded and tensed up in Jessie's closeness. He could almost smell the kind of shampoo she used.  
  
"Oh. Well see you I guess." said Jessie shrugging and turning to leave.  
  
"Sure." said Draco obviously disappointed as he went into his common room without looking back.  
  
"Wait!" Jessie called.  
  
Draco turned around to face her and widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Would you like to uh have lunch sometime? Maybe hogesmade or something?" she asked, her voice choking down and her heart panicking. What if he said no? What if he made fun of her?  
  
But to her relief, he shrugged and said, "I guess. Well see you later."  
  
"Later." and they both turned away. 


End file.
